


hornblower/kennedy

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [32]
Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-15-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	hornblower/kennedy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-15-07

The rain hammers against the window with a vengeance and the building shudders against the wind. “Not a fit night out for man nor beast.”

Horatio gives Archie a look and a slight smile, jabbing the logs in the fire with the poker. “Which is why we’re safe in here and pitying the poor men left back on the ship.”

“Except I doubt you have any pity for them, Mr. Hornblower. I would venture to say that, were it not for my insistence, you would be on the ship with them, braving out the storm and complaining of water dripping off your hat and down your neck, putting you in your typically pleasant mood.”

“Are you suggesting, Mr. Kennedy, that I am anything but pleasant when soaked to the skin in a driving rain?” Horatio stabs the fire once more, watching as it settles. “Careful, I might take great offense at your slight on my character.”

“I spoke of nothing but pleasantness, Horatio. You are a ray of pure sunshine when you are drenched and on watch with no relief in sight, your great coat whipping in the wind like it is dancing with the storm.” Archie stretches out on the bed, licking his lips before taking a sip from their bottle of wine. “It’s a wonder the storm has any resistance to your innate cheerfulness and charm.”

“You fail to be amusing, Mr. Kennedy.”

“I am infinitely amusing, Horatio. You fail to have a sense of humor for anything but the absurd.” He takes another sip, his eyes shining in the firelight. “Come over here.”

“But it is, as you say, a horrible night, Archie. Bitterly cold, a raging storm and a vengeful sea.” Horatio unfastens his stock and lays it across the chair that supports his uniform jacket as well as his waistcoat. “Seems quite ill-advised to venture away from the fire.”

“You do have a point, Horatio. But a fire, no matter how brightly it burns will warm one side of you until it burns and then you must turn, like a swine roasting on a spit.” Archie grins and takes another sip of wine. “Wine, on the other hand, and this very nice bed will go a long way to warming you inside and out.”

Horatio smiles and unbuttons the collar of his shirt. “With the assistance of the occupant of that very nice bed, I would assume.”

“I think that would be a safe assumption, Horatio, yes.” Archie holds out the wine, smiling as Horatio comes over to the bed and sits on the edge of it, accepting the bottle from him. “Unless you have an objection to that?”

“No, Archie.” Horatio sets the bottle on the floor and then leans in, his breath warmer than the fire against Archie’s skin. “No objections at all.”


End file.
